tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Hatt's Birthday Party
Lady Hatt's Birthday Party is the fourth episode of the fifth season. Plot One Summer's Day, Bertie asks Thomas and Percy if they have noticed something different about The Fat Controller. Percy tells Bertie that he saw The Fat Controller staring into the clouds this morning and he wonders why. It was Lady Hatt's birthday and the Fat Controller had a new outfit to wear especially to the birthday party. Lady Hatt tells him not to be late and her husband tells her that he will be spic and span and right on time. The Fat Controller is leaving work early to attend the party at Kirk Ronan. He tells the stationmaster that he will be taking the car when the engines are busy. He thinks it is reliable, but it isn't. His mood soon changes when his car becomes stuck in a pothole with a flat tire. He decides not to change it because it will dirty his suit and it will never do for his wife's party. The Fat Controller then sees Caroline and explains the situation and hitches a lift in Caroline, but Caroline does not like going fast and she breaks down. George the Steamroller then arrives and insults Caroline, but his driver is more polite to The Fat Controller and offers him a ride to Thomas, who is just down the line. George enjoys rolling along the road, but not The Fat Controller, who quickly becomes covered in oil. George suddenly loses control and crashes into a muddy ditch close to where Thomas is taking on water and the Fat Controller catapulted waist-deep into the mud. Thomas had never seen The Fat Controller in such a mess and he asks Thomas' driver for a ride, but Thomas' fireman had taken ill, so The Fat Controller offers to be Thomas' fireman. He worked hard and coal dust and soot flew everywhere and at last, Thomas arrives at Kirk Ronan, just in time. The Fat Controller quickly buys a bunch of flowers for the party and as the clock strikes three, The Fat Controller arrives, tired but triumphant. He gives his wife the flowers and she is most grateful and she knew it was her special birthday party, but she did not know it was fancy dress. Everyone laughs and then the party begins. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Caroline * George * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Jem Cole (not named) * James (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) Locations * Ffarquhar * Kirk Ronan * Topham Hall * Callan * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * During the scenes where the Fat Controller rides in his car and Caroline, music is heard in the US and international versions but not the UK version. * In the US version, the sounds made by the Fat Controller's car, Caroline and George are barely audible. * When the Fat Controller arrives at Lady Hatt's party, "Happy Birthday to You" is heard playing in the background. * This is the first episode in which Lady Hatt has a speaking role and the first time she is referred to by name. * One of the flowers the Fat Controller buys is really a stem of broccoli. * This episode marks Caroline's and Jem Cole's last speaking role to date. Goofs * When Caroline overheats, she lurches backwards and overheats again in slow motion. * When Lady Hatt says "I didn't know it was fancy dress," one of the people laughing is missing their eyebrows. * When the narrator says that George was enjoying "rolling along the lane," he looks angry. In the same scene, wires are visible on George. * When George crashes, the Fat Controller falls head first into the mud, but in the following scene, he is sinking feet first. * Jem Cole does not have any eyebrows. * Thomas' driver looks happy when he says "I'm afraid our fireman's been taken ill." * When the narrator says, "Later that day, the Fat Controller changed into his new suit," the Fat Controller is missing one of his eyebrows. * The clock strikes four times instead of three. * For the rest of the episode after George crashes, the Fat Controller does not have eyebrows. * When Thomas wishes "Good Luck!" to the Fat Controller, his driver's small scale model is wearing glasses even though the model didn't when Thomas starts going to the station. * It is said that Caroline spluttered with fury, but she looks sad. * When George drives into the muddy ditch, the Fat Controller suddenly disappears in one frame of film before the shot of him falling out. * Jem Cole disappears and is not seen in the ditch when the Fat Controller falls off George. * In a rare picture, Caroline's driver is smiling when she breaks down. * When the Narrator goes "Help! Something snapped!" The Fat Controller is elevated a bit in George's cab. * When George crashes, the Fat Controller's model prematurely tips over. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and Lady Hatt's Birthday In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayPartytitlecard.png|UK title card File:LadyHattsBirthdayPartyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayPartySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayPartySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayPartyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty1.png|Thomas and Percy File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty2.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty3.png|Bertie File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty4.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty5.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty6.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty7.png|The Fat Controller File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty8.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty9.png|Lady Hatt File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty10.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty11.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty12.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty13.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty14.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty15.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty16.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty17.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty18.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty19.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty20.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty21.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty22.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty23.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty24.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty25.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty26.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty27.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty28.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty29.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty30.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty31.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty35.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty36.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty37.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty38.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty39.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty40.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty41.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty42.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty43.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty44.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty45.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty46.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty48.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty49.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty50.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty52.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty53.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty56.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty57.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty58.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty59.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty61.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty62.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty63.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty64.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty65.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty67.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty68.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty69.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty71.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty72.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty73.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty74.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty75.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty76.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty77.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty78.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty79.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty80.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty81.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty82.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty83.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty84.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty85.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty86.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty87.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty89.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty90.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty91.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty93.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty94.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty95.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty96.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty97.png File:SirTophamHatt(song)7.png|Deleted scene File:Donald'sDuck(song)26.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:Donald'sDuck(song)27.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:Donald'sDuck(song)28.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:Donald'sDuck(song)29.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:Donald'sDuck(song)30.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:Donald'sDuck(song)31.png|Specially shot footage from Donald's Duck File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty98.PNG|Thomas File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty99.png|George and Caroline File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty100.png File:ThomasandLadyHatt'sBirthday.jpg|Book File:ThomasandLadyHatt'sBirthdayJapaneseBook.jpeg|Japanese Book Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes